We Should Tell Them
by RomanticlyXTragic
Summary: Fred is feeling guilty after Percy sacrificed his life to save his at the Battle of Hogwarts. He decides to live his life to the fullest...and ends up getting married while rip roaring drunk.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"We have to tell them sometime."

Fred agreed. "This problem isn't simple I know that," It wasn't a small lie, they were married. "I think we need to tell them but let's wait until Bill's divorce is finalized. That isn't exactly helping mum's view on love right now."

Hermione nodded and squeezed her husband's hand before walking into the kitchen.

It was right after the war, the Weasley's were mourning the death of Percy who had not only just apologized to everyone for being a prat, but had also been crushed by a falling wall after pushing Fred away from it. Hermione and Harry had been invited (although it was more like forced) to stay at the Burrow until Molly and Arthur believed it was safe enough for everyone to live normally again.

Since Bill and Charlie no long lived in the Burrow Hermione and Harry were given their own room instead of sharing with Ron and Ginny. They both also got jobs at the ministry, Harry as an auror and Hermione in the misuse of magical artefacts department with Arthur. Being a muggleborn helped immensely with how to handle situations where muggles are watching and what kind of items are just for muggles.

It wasn't much, but it was something that Hermione enjoyed. Sometimes on her off days she stopped by Weasley Wizard Wheezes to help the twins out. Of course, that was how she had gotten herself into this mess.

At first the ministry job seemed too structured to Hermione who had spent the past year running around the country living in a tent and not eating a real meal for weeks at a time. But as soon as she started going on actual missions it got better. But for a while she felt boxed in, so she took to working part time at the twins joke shop on the weekends. It helped her relax and spend more time out of the house.

Hermione loved Molly, but she couldn't exactly handle the crying.

"Anything interesting happen this week, Mione?" George asked as she walked through the door Friday night.

"Murderous tea kettle in Kensington, other than that nothing out of the ordinary."

She had been put to work stocking the shelves of Wonder Witch products that had sold out when Fred silently walked up to her. "Can I ask you something?" Nodding, Hermione opened another box. "How's mum doing? We know that she puts on a brave face when everyone is around but I can see how she looks at me sometimes. It's heart breaking knowing that her screw up son is what she got in return for the most perfect person she ever raised. I just hope that she's getting better."

"You think you're a screw up?"

"That wasn't exactly what I wanted you to take from that."

"Fred Gideon Weasley, how dare you think you're a screw up!" In that moment Fred was thankful that the store was empty. "You began your own business in a time where almost the entire alley was closing down, you are a household name and your products sell out every week, and you helped save the world. Don't you _ever_ think that you're a screw up just because of your joking."

"But Percy-"

"Percy made the choice to push you out of the way, he knew what would happen. He sacrificed himself for you. Don't throw that away by calling yourself worthless."

It made Hermione angry that Fred felt his life wasn't the same as Percy's simply because of his career. He was extremely successful and shared the wealth he and George acquired with the rest of the family. In the first year of the store being open for business, the twins bought each of their siblings a big gift that each of them had needed or wanted for a long while, they also gave Bill an extremely expensive gift for his wedding (even if it was late).

She hadn't always agreed with the pranks and jokes those two pulled, but it was something they did amazingly well and it gave them an outlet for all their ideas.

"Hermione, wait," Fred ran after her into the back room. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did. It's how you feel, and that's normal but I just wanted you to realize that none of it is true. I mean look at how successful this entire business is. You need to realize that you are loved and no one blames you, just because you think that when your mum looks at you she sees Percy doesn't mean that it's a bad thing. She's still grieving and I imagine she will be for quite some time, but she's not blaming you at all. When she looks at you what I see is her remembering what Percy saved, what he did to make sure that his little brother lived because in a world with only one Weasley twin everyone suffers."

Fred kept silent, it seemed like everything was sinking in.

"Do you remember when we were cleaning out Grimmuald Place, and the boggart came out for your mother, how it kept transforming into one of her children dead on the floor?" Fred nodded. "Do you remember that she saw you _and_ George together, because she couldn't bear for one of you to die and leave the other alone?"

"I didn't know."

"Oi, Fred we need more fever fudge made. We're completely out." Having such a deep discussion made both forget that George was in what they called the 'creation room' working on inventory for what needed made.

"Right, I'll get on it." It was almost time to close up anyhow and with no customers in the store five minutes wouldn't hurt business. "Why don't you head home for the night Mione, we'll see you tomorrow."

Putting away the rest of the boxes Hermione said good night and went for the fireplace.

"And Hermione, thank you."

With a nod she threw the powder into the grate and left for the Burrow.

Fred worked late into the night on the fever fudge and other products that needed restocked, but his heart wasn't in it and after only one batch made he went to bed.

When Hermione arrived at the Burrow she found everyone in the sitting room.

"Did you have a nice night dear?" Molly asked standing from her chair and leading Hermione to the kitchen. "I'll bet you're hungry, those boys of mine hardly eat themselves how can they feed someone else. Let me make you a plate."

While Molly's eyes were pink and puffy, they weren't as bad looking as they had been. It seemed as though she was starting to understand that crying was not going to bring Percy back, instead she threw all of her love into the remaining children she had.

Hermione ate the food that was set out for her and cleaned the plates before heading to her room for the night. While she was still angry she couldn't forget the look in Fred's eyes when he confided in her how he felt. The twins weren't known for showing their real emotions but when they did the emotions were raw and deep.

Fred was in real agony over the fact that Percy had died to save him, and everyone knew it but he had tried so hard to keep it from showing to the rest of his family. She could see all of that now, Hermione was probably the only person he trusted enough besides George to hear the truth. George, and the rest of his family would always be glad that he was alive but they would also miss Percy, Hermione wasn't conflicted with those emotions and could give him the truth he needed to hear.

She was glad that he trusted her so much. And now she would try to show him that he was important too.

"What did Hermione seem so angry about? I could hear her through the walls she was talking so loud."

"Just something I said that upset her, she was telling me off."

George had walked into Fred's room, they could always tell when something was wrong with the other, but since the war it seemed like there was always something the matter with Fred.

"What did you say?"

"I asked how mum was, and told her that I knew how mum looked at me."

"Bloody hell Fred, how many times do I have to tell you that mum still loves you and is happy that you're alive!"

"You don't anymore, I was being stupid. Hermione helped me see that."

"So we've been telling you this for months and you don't believe it, Hermione says it once and suddenly you're reformed?"

"George, I think we both know how things would have gone if I had died instead of Percy, you're my twin and literally the other half of myself, but Percy was also your brother so you're not sure if you should feel guilty for being glad that I'm alive. And no one else would say that because no one is as close to me as you are." George sighed; it made sense because it had come from Hermione. "She's not blinded by everyone's love for Percy, she barely knew him, but she pointed out all the good that I've done and to not waste it on feeling bad that Percy saved me."

"Well, I'm glad that you've finally decided to snap out of it. You always knew that what Percy did was selfless and to not ruin the gift he gave you. Good night Fred."

"Good night George."

Saturday morning arrived and Fred rolled out of bed with enough time to shower and get dressed to open the shop. George had made breakfast for them and brought it downstairs to eat. There weren't any customers at eight in the morning except for Christmas Eve and the day after Christmas so it was always a safe bet to eat breakfast.

Hermione flooed through the fireplace in the back room and joined them at the counter, pulling a stool up she tucked into the food George had prepared.

"How was your night Mione?"

"I just went home had dinner, and went to bed. Not much else to do when everyone is falling asleep in the sitting room."

"We should go to the pub tonight."

It seemed like an odd thing to say at eight in the morning, but things had been so down that a night out would do them good. Agreeing that they would all go to the new pub down the alley after closing, the rest of the day seemed to drag on.

George had sent an owl to his girlfriend Angelina inviting her out and was fliting around the store all day making sure everything looked good to impress her. They had only been dating for a few weeks and they were still in the honeymoon stage.

"Well I plan on getting pissed tonight," There were only a few customers that afternoon and George was so worked up that he helped all of them leaving Fred and Hermione to restock the shelves. "What about you?"

"I'm not a big drinker but I suppose a few won't hurt."

"I wanted to say thank you Mione, for what you said last night. It really stuck with me and I'm going to start living my life with more purpose, it's what Percy would have wanted."

They looked at each other for a moment all of their unspoken thanks and advice sitting between them silently. Hermione had never been close with the twins, threatening to give them detention or tell their mum when they experimented on the first years but she had always respected and admired their ingenuity.

"Tonight's going to be fun I can feel it." Fred winked and went down the aisle some to restock another product.

Finally it was time to close up the store. The day had been steady with customers and the three were glad to see the day end. Angelina met up with them outside and they made their way to the pub.

**A/N: New FreMione fic! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The pub was filled with people but the group grabbed a table almost right away.

George asked what everyone wanted and made his way to the bar trying to get past a wall of people to order the drinks.

"So Ang, you remember Hermione."

"Of course I do Fred," The three of them were all two years older than Hermione, but she remembered Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor and on the quidditch team with Harry. "How have you been Hermione?"

"I'm well, working with Mr. Weasley in the ministry during the week and helping out at the shop on weekends. What about you?"

"I am a correspondent for the _Prophet_, I write the quidditch articles."

George returned with the drinks, pints for the boys and bright colored drinks for the girls and the group continued with the small talk.

"Oh, I love this song!" Angelina jumped up and grabbed George's arm. "Let's dance."

They left leaving Hermione and Fred to watch the crazy dance moves George was using, they laughed at how insane he looked.

"Fancy another drink?" Without noticing he was gone, Hermione looked up to see Fred had brought her another bright pink drink and four shot glasses.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk."

Originally the four shot were meant to be shared between all of them, but Fred and Hermione each had two and finished their drinks quickly. More shots appeared on the table in front of them and they clinked glasses before downing them.

"You were right Mione." Fred's words were slurring already. "I need to live my life to the fullest, I need to do something to prove that I'm not going to waste what Percy gave me."

"But you already do that, you work in one of the most amazing shops I've ever seen."

Fred shook his head, his red hair fell into his eyes just the smallest bit. He needed a haircut. "That's not what I mean."

"Then tell me what you do mean."

More drinks appeared on the table, where were they coming from? It didn't matter, they were delicious, but Hermione could feel foggy from the alcohol. After a few more drinks Hermione realized that she had no idea how much she had ingested, there wasn't any way to track as the empty glasses were being taken away. Across from her Fred's eyes looked glossy and his cheeks were red.

When Hermione woke up she was so dehydrated it hurt to swallow, luckily when she opened her eyes there was a glass of water on the table next to the bed. Drunk her must have known she would need it, along with the pepperup potion next to the glass. Sipping the water to wet her mouth Hermione uncapped the potion and gulped down a mouthful, immediately she felt better.

Until she rolled over.

There, in bed next to her was Fred Weasley. The covers rested down far enough to show that he wasn't wearing a shirt, alarmed Hermione threw the blanket off of her to reveal they were both completely naked.

"What the hell?"

Their clothes were strewn around the room like they had been taken off in a hurry. Jumping out of bed the muscles in Hermione's lower half ached with protest. So they had drunkenly shagged, best case scenario was that Fred didn't remember and she never told him what had happened. Hermione gathered her clothes and got dressed trying to be as quiet as she could, there was water and potion next to Fred as well so she didn't have to worry about that, but when she walked towards the door she knew he was already awake.

"Where are you going?"

"Aren't we supposed to be working today?"

"George probably opened shop already, do you want to take a shower?"

"Fred, do you remember what happened last night?"

"I remember getting utterly sloshed with you and convincing you to do something insane."

Hermione's stomach sank, she had done something drunk and crazy? She thought of everything they could have done, obviously they had sex but what had they done before that? There was something sitting on the table next to Fred that caught her eye.

"Oh no," It was a piece of paper framed. "What have we done?"

"Well, I think I could help you with that." Neither had heard the door open or George walk in, he stood there with a smile on his face. "You two were drunk out of your minds last night but I was too late to stop you. Welcome to the family Hermione."

"You mean we actually went through with it?"

"Well when I got there you were both signing the paper and the ceremony was already over. I couldn't argue with the judge."

She sank down on the bed near Fred's feet. "We got married."

"And since, obviously, it was consummated you can't annul it. Like I said, welcome to the family."

Fred's jaw dropped, he hadn't said anything since George walked in. He really had outdone himself this time, but it wasn't just him he had done something to Hermione as well. "What should we do?"

"We can't petition for an annulment, like George said we consummated the marriage. The most we can ask for is a divorce but that will take weeks to get through. Everyone will know."

"I'm not worried about anyone finding out Hermione, I want to do what's best for the both of us."

"You really wouldn't care if your mum found out we had gotten married without telling anyone?"

Fred stayed quiet, of course he didn't want to make his mum angry, but if they stayed together they would all find out eventually. "I got you into this Hermione, I want to make things right and will do whatever it is you want me to so that you can be happy." Hermione's chin started shaking; her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I am so sorry. But if I can be completely honest, I don't see this as a bad thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione think about it, you're a wonderful person! You're the most intelligent witch of our age, brave, you would do anything for those you love, and you aren't bad to look at either. I don't think I could do better than you, and if I say so, I don't think I'm a bad catch either not counting the stupid decisions I've made while drunk."

"Fred, we've never even been on a date. How can we be married when we know so little about each other?"

"Then let me take you out, let's have dinner tomorrow night."

Sunday was the family dinner at the Burrow, everyone that was able to come was required to make it and without a good excuse Molly wouldn't hesitate to send a Howler.

"Alright, let's go out on a date."

Hermione grabbed a shower and headed downstairs to the shop to finally start her day. It was ten in the morning, she and Fred were only a couple of hours late and being one of the founders of the shop he was given a pass, Hermione had to clean up the back room as punishment.

"I couldn't give you anything too hard Hermione, now that you're my sister in law and not just a worker here."

"George, you really need to keep this quiet. Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I can't promise that I won't make jokes, but I'll do my best to control it and won't say anything to our family."

"Thank you."

The shop closed early that night so the three could make it to the Burrow in time for dinner.

"There you are dears, Hermione I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry Molly, I didn't mean to."

"What mum means is that if you're not going to come home for the night, at least owl her so she doesn't try to track you down." Ginny apparently had heard all about Hermione's disappearance and was smirking. "Of course, I just want to know where you were."

"We went to the pub after work last night, I got pretty drunk so I just slept on their couch."

There was a glint in Gin's eye, almost like she could see through the lie she had just been told. But she shrugged and went on setting the table. Hermione ran up to her room and changed out of the soiled clothes.

_I'm married. To Fred Weasley. How could I have done something like that? I don't even remember it. And I'm so sore…oh Merlin I hope I didn't get pregnant!_

"Mione, tell me what really happened last night." Ginny had walked in to see her best friend sitting on the bed with her head hanging. "I know you lied but I didn't want to say anything in front of mum."

"I didn't lie about the pub, or the drinking. I got really drunk and went home with someone." Ginny gasped. "I need your help, do you know any spells that would tell if I'm pregnant or not?"

The redhead muttered an incantation and flicked her wand towards Hermione. Light surrounded her midsection but faded almost instantly. "Not pregnant, and now I want details."

"Gin, I couldn't give them to you if I tried. I don't remember a thing."

"Seriously? Could he have done something to make you forget?"

Fred was standing at the door and couldn't help but laugh. "Not likely, from what I saw she was pretty into the guy. He didn't mess with her drinks either." Ginny's face scrunched up like she was trying to figure out if he was lying or not. "I watched her the entire time Gin, I promise nothing bad happened."

"I guess that's alright then, and everything else is fine physically."

"Good, mum says it's time to wash up for dinner." Fred watched as his little sister went back down to help their mother. "What did she have to say?"

"Just that I'm not pregnant and then got worried that I had been raped." One brown brow arched up at Fred mocking him.

"Would I do that to my wife?"

"Say that any louder and everyone will know." Fred bowed as Hermione walked past him her bum swinging nicely as she strode out of the room.

Dinner was the same as every week, everyone bustled around with the plates and silverware loading their plates with as much food as possible.

"I'm thinking of looking into getting my own flat." It wasn't something that she had really planned, which shocked everyone. "Somewhere closer to the shop since I spend my free time there."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." George quipped. "In fact, I think we could help you look for one tomorrow night if you wanted."

"Don't you have a date with Angelina tomorrow?"

There was something rehearsed about this, like Fred and told George he asked her on a date and needed it to be covered so no one would notice. "That's right I do. Looks like Fred will have to show you around the neighborhood then."

"I didn't even get the attractive twin." Hermione pouted causing everyone to laugh, Fred looked almost hurt but winked instead.

Everything seemed normal, the Weasley's all talked about quidditch and which team would make it to the cup this year. By the end of the night no one had even asked why Hermione was acting so odd.

In her room, Hermione began boxing up her belongings; she had been there only a few months but had accumulated so much stuff.

"George and I are heading out." Slipping through and closing the door silently, Fred crossed the room to where Hermione was packing. "I wanted to say good night."

"We're married one day and you're already a romantic."

They both smiled at each other like the idea of being married was growing on them, although it was only one day there wasn't much to dislike.

"Anyway, I wanted to say good night and that I'll pick you up from work tomorrow if that's ok?"

Hermione nodded, only to blush immediately after realizing how close they were. "Good night Fred."

He leaned down planting a soft kiss on Hermione's cheek before leaving.

That night, Hermione fell asleep feeling conflicted. She had always thought Fred was attractive, funny, and intelligent (although in an unconventional way) and he was right, they could do a lot worse. Their date could be really fun, and maybe they could even end up liking each other.

Maybe she could fall for her husband.

**A/N: Unconventional, I'm liking it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Work the next day was boring; there weren't many artefacts that needed found and only a few that required attention, Hermione spent most of the day at her desk.

At the end of the day Hermione went to leave and met Fred in the main atrium. Unfortunately, she had been walking out with Arthur who had forgotten that she was going to look for a new flat.

"Fred, what a surprise." Shaking his sons hand Arthur bid his good byes and went on home. "I hope you find a nice flat Hermione."

"Hey dad, can you tell mum that we'll probably be looking at flats late so I'll make sure to feed Hermione. Just so she doesn't get worried that she's wasting away." Arthur nodded and waved. "She won't try to feed you when you get back tonight that way, besides we have an actual date to go on."

The pair left the ministry through the visitors entrance, Hermione stowing her robes within the bag she used to bring files to and from home. The muggles didn't notice when two people left a phone booth that had been empty before, but they never noticed people with owls and toads as pets running through a wall at the train station either. Leading them back through London to the Leaky Cauldron Fred enjoyed looking at all the muggle shops along the way, with magic there were things that witches and wizards didn't need like salons.

Diagon Alley wasn't busy during that time of night, everyone was trying to get home to their families for dinner, and the only part that was busy was the residence area that had been built after the war. Diagon Alley had been almost deserted as the war went on, but when everyone had started to rebuild a block of flats was added for those who had lost their homes, and then another, and then a few more. Eventually there were several buildings for anyone who wanted to pay the rent for it.

After looking into it, the rent wasn't bad, especially for Hermione who held two jobs and had been able to save almost everything she had made in the past few months. She had decided to rent one of the one bedroom flats on the second floor of one of the buildings.

"I'll be happy to help you move in." She could start moving her things in the very next day but still needed furniture.

"Thank you Fred, that's very kind."

"But for now, we have a date to go on."

The restaurant Fred took her to wasn't one that she had heard of before, but the inside was cozy and nice. The food was delicious looking and the menu was large enough to accommodate any kind of taste. They ordered a bottle of wine to share and their food shortly after.

"So tell me something about yourself that I don't already know."

"Let's see, notorious bookworm, overachiever, overworked, helped save the wizarding world, and working for a pair of pranksters."

"Is that just a summary of your life?"

"Yes, I'm not sure what you don't already know."

"What about something you enjoy that you haven't told anyone else about?"

At Hogwarts Hermione had never really talked with Ron and Harry about herself, it was always about Harry and how to defeat Voldemort. "My favorite book is a muggle novel about America in the 1920's, it's called _The Great Gatsby_."

"What's it about?"

"There's this guy who moves back to New York and meets up with his cousin, and she had fallen in love with this guy named Gatsby, who just happens to live across the water and throws these insane parties. Those parties are his demise though as he lures his old love back into his life, a lot of crazy things happen like murder and car accidents and in the end he dies because of his greed."

"That is an odd sounding book."

"It's really lovely, I've read it hundreds of times mostly when I'm feeling overwhelmed with something."

They continued talking about little things no one else knew about them until the wine and food was all gone. When they left the restaurant the pair walked back down Diagon Alley until they reached the joke shop.

"Do you need to use the floo?" George must have been asleep because there was no noise coming from the flat above them, the fire was low in the grate, almost reduced to just embers. "I had a really nice time Hermione."

"I did too Fred, thank you for helping me and for a wonderful dinner."

Hermione felt like it was something out of the movies, Fred looked down at her with a small smile on his lips and took a small step towards her. Her body reacted and moved forward as well, he was so much taller than she was so she stood on her toes and without thinking about it their lips crashed together in their first kiss.

Holding onto her hips Fred kept their balance, Hermione snaked her arms around his shoulders getting more height to meet him. Their mouths moved together, soft lips against each other with Fred's tongue running along her lower lip trying to gain entrance.

Hermione wasn't exactly unpracticed, he had kissed plenty before, and obviously wasn't a virgin but this kiss was different. It felt more meaningful and passionate. It was only a few minutes until they broke apart for air, but to them it was like they had been kissing for ages.

"I don't want to take advantage of you, I'll wait as long as you want."

"That was thrown out the window, but seeing as this is our first date I won't be so easy. Maybe next time." With a wink, Hermione said good night and flooed herself to the Burrow smiling at Fred as she left.

Stepping into the empty sitting room Hermione couldn't stop smiling. It hadn't been a fancy date but it was fun, she had a great time with Fred and could see them actually working.

"How was your night with Fred?" Hermione jumped and blushed, did Arthur know? "Did you find a flat?"

"Oh, yes I did. I'll be moving a few things throughout the week but I still need some furniture, I'll have to visit Diagon Alley to look." So he didn't know, and she could pass off the blushing as her being startled

"Let us know and we can all help you move your things, I know you have quite a lot of reading material."

It felt nice to know that she was so well taken care of and guilty for keeping such a large secret from the rest of the family, but what were they supposed to do? She and Fred were just going to have to make the best out of the situation and they seemed to like each other enough so maybe it would all work out.

That night Hermione left work at went straight to the Alley to find some furniture for her new flat, she was lucky enough to at least find a couch, desk, and bed that day all for a good price. Paying for the items the store owner sent them to her home where she would find them all in the sitting room ready to be placed where she wanted.

"There's my favorite sister in law!" George wasn't doing a great job at keeping the news quiet, there were a few people in the shop that looked over.

"Really it's between me and Fleur and I would hope that you choose me every time." Everyone had at least gotten used to the French woman since the war, Bill was happy so to them that was all that mattered.

"Here to work or to chat."

"Mainly to chat because I was in the area, but I'll help if you need it."

George threw her the smock that was her uniform and took her bag. "Good because Freddy is out running some errands and I could use a little bit of your organizational skills on the shelves."

"Why don't you just charm them so that when someone is taken off the shelf the row moves forward, and when something is put back incorrectly it fixes itself?"

"Or, we can shock the git who puts the merchandise back in the wrong spot."

Some things never changed. "I can work on making it go back to its original spot but I won't work on shocking people."

"You're brilliant Hermione, really."

After two hours all of the shelves were charmed and tested, Hermione was happy to see that it all worked and met back up with George at the counter. "All done, what else do you need me to do?"

"Nothing, it hasn't been all that busy today, the rush before everyone leaves for Hogwarts will be soon so we are really going to need you these new few weekends."

Fred finally returned as the store was closing up and he looked rather pleased with himself. "Just the lady I wanted to see." Hermione was hanging up her smock and turned to greet him only to find him kneeling in front of her. "I know that this hasn't been a conventional marriage and I know that I probably didn't really propose so I wanted to make things right. You don't have to wear it, but I got us wedding bands."

The velvet box opened revealing a beautiful white gold band, it was thin enough to look delicate but Hermione knew that wizards placed charms on all their jewelry to keep them from bending or breaking. She was so glad that Fred hadn't gotten her anything flashy as she didn't enjoy when she felt weighed down by gemstones. "Oh my, it's beautiful thank you!"

Fred stood and slid the ring onto her fourth finger, the ring magically sized itself and found the perfect fit. "I have one as well," His band was larger width but matched her white gold ring perfectly. "And, they're charmed so that only we can see or feel them. To anyone who doesn't know about us it's like the rings aren't even there."

The guilt came rushing back through Hermione, how long would they keep this a secret? Was it really worth going through all of this trouble just to make sure no one knew only to tell them and have everyone angry?

"Like I said, I know it's been very unconventional but I wanted to at least try to do this right. So whenever you think you're ready to tell everyone let me know. I'm not excited about it honestly, but we do have to tell them at some point."

"They are your family, whenever you feel the most comfortable telling them I will be there with you."

Leaning down to kiss her, Fred smiled. "I think a few more dates are in order first."

The following weekend all of the available Weasley's helped move Hermione into her new flat. It only took one trip, but the rest of the furniture she had bought needed to be moved to their rooms and the kitchen needed stocked. Molly made sure that she had everything that she would need for basic meals in the fridge, including some premade food she had brought from the Burrow and was cooking dinner for everyone.

It was odd seeing all of the Weasley's together outside of the Burrow, Hermione could tell that Molly felt uncomfortable cooking in a different kitchen, but was enjoying herself all the same.

"We'll need to get you some new drapes and a table cloth dear," Molly added them to the growing list of decorations. "Do you have a clock?"

"That was something I was going to look for next week."

"No need Hermione, we have a housewarming gift for you." Arthur ran over towards the dining room table and pulled a box from behind it. Inside was a clock much like the one that hung in the Burrow, it only had one spoon on it for herself but there was room for a few more. "I started making it when you said that you were looking for a place, I hope you like it."

Setting the clock down gently, Hermione wrapped her arms around Arthur. "I love it, thank you so much."

"Hey, Fred and I didn't get anything like this when we moved out."

"We gave you two everything we had from my brothers, wasn't that enough?" Molly knew that her twins loved he brothers Gideon and Fabian and had gifted them with pictures they had left Molly when they died among other things.

"And the clocks are mainly for the women in the family anyhow boys, so that she can take it with her and add to it when she starts a family. I couldn't give you a clock with both your faces on it, what would happen when you boys get married and move out?"

The group all ate dinner together around the sitting room table, Molly and Arthur on the couch while everyone else sat on the floor. When everyone began to leave Fred and George offered to stay behind to help with some last minute unpacking.

"I can't believe dad made you a clock." Fred snaked his arms around Hermione's midsection and stood behind her staring that the gift.

"I know, it's one of the best gifts I've ever gotten."

George cleared his throat, "Well you two, I'm off. I'll see you lot tomorrow." And flooed to his flat.

"You know, I wouldn't mind counting this as a second date." Turning to look up at Fred, Hermione smiled. "That way you could take advantage of me if you wanted."

Within a moment his lips were on hers, and Fred carried her to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione and Fred went on working together and being able to openly flirt in front of George, to having dinner at the Burrow every week and having to pretend like they just had a working relationship, to being able to do on dates and sleep together at night.

It was difficult to keep track of how they had to act in different places, sometimes they slipped up and said something that could have given them away at dinner but could easily spin it around to sound like a joke. By September it seemed like they had finally gotten a rhythm and could act accordingly. If they were ever caught out somewhere by someone they knew, it was simply that Hermione had worked so hard the past few weeks that we wanted to treat her to a nice dinner, but George couldn't make it for whatever reason could be thought up at the time.

They had been caught out a couple of times and it seemed to work but there were always those who remain suspicious.

The week of Hermione's birthday was when it all started to go downhill. Molly wanted to host a special dinner for her at the Burrow and requested that everyone who was available should be there to celebrate, of course Ginny, Ron, Harry, the twins, and Bill said they would all come for dinner because who didn't love Molly's cooking?

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" Molly asked, Hermione had come over early to spend some time with Ginny who had felt neglected. "It's your birthday after all."

"Some roast and Yorkshire pudding sounds delicious."

Molly began bustling away in the kitchen telling Hermione to relax and enjoy the time with Ginny. Hermione made her way up to Ginny's room and knocked.

"Come in," She called. "Hermione, happy birthday!"

The red head had always loved birthdays and tried to make each one special for Hermione since she wasn't with her parents for most of them. "Thanks Gin, what are you up to?"

"I was just reading Angelina's latest article on the Ireland team, they've been doing well this year but they're not any match for Puddlemere." Hermione nodded along pretending to understand everything she had just been told. "Anyway, I wanted to give you your gift before everyone else."

The box was wrapped in gold paper and red bow on top, it wasn't too large but wasn't small either. Hermione had no idea what it was. Ripping the paper off delicately she pulled the top off of the box revealing a beautiful necklace, the chain was white gold and the pendant was a ruby.

"It's beautiful Gin, thank you!" Hermione immediately put the necklace on and admired how it looked in the mirror. "I can't wait to wear it to work."

"Now that I've given you that, I want to hear all about that guy you were telling me about."

Hermione couldn't handle not talking to Ginny about Fred, she had been interrogated as to why they hadn't seen each other for weeks when Hermione spilled that she was seeing someone. She told them all about the dates they went on, and made up a fake name for him.

"What did Jason get you for your birthday?"

"Nothing yet, but I haven't seen him today so I can't be sure. I'll probably see him tomorrow though." It had become a habit to twist her wedding band around when she talked about Fred, which to other people just looked like what was twisting the skin around her ring finger. "We haven't been together that long so I'm not expecting anything fancy from him."

"Hermione, it's your first birthday as a couple, he should give you anything you wanted!"

"And what if I want to just do something simple?"

"Then that's what he needs to do, but give you an expensive gift as well."

There was a knock on the door and Harry and Ron came into the room.

"Happy birthday Mione." The boys hugged her and each gave her their gifts, the new edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ (which now included everything about the battle that took place there and a memorial to those that were lost) and a Gryffindor color scarf.

"Thank you both."

"Mum says dinner is ready, but we wanted to give you those first."

The four made their way downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was seated. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled as she walked in, everyone was wearing party hats.

"We brought these so the celebration could be festive!" George winked putting on top of Hermione's head.

It was a birthday custom in the house that the birthday person (or persons in Fred and George's case) got the first helping and Hermione was not shy about how hungry she was. Soon everyone's plate was full and the talking died down. When dinner was over and the table was cleared Molly levitated over a cake lit with candles.

Soon after everyone else presented their gifts (even after Hermione protested that they shouldn't have gotten her anything). Bill and Fleur had gotten her a lovely book on magical creatures, Molly and Arthur gave her a cross stitch that Molly had done of Hogwarts, and Fred and George gave her a ticket to the Puddlemere United game they were attending the following week.

She thanked all of them for everything and followed as they all went to the sitting room to talk for a bit before leaving. It was a Sunday so everyone had work the following morning, which meant there wasn't much time to spend together. But everyone seemed to have a wonderful time, especially Hermione.

When she got back to her flat that night there was a huge bouquet of flowers on her table with a card leaning against the vase.

_Hermione, I remembered you telling me calla lilies were your favorite flower, but they were sold out so I got you a dozen roses instead. I hope you like them.  
>-Fred<br>P.S. Your real gift is in the bedroom_

Dropping the card on the table Hermione ran towards her room, there on the bed was a beautiful Siamese cat. After Crookshanks was lost she had been heartbroken and wanted another pet of her own but couldn't have one in the Burrow. She had mentioned it to the twins when she started working at the shop and was so surprised to see that Fred had remembered.

"Do you like him?" Fred had appeared behind her, whether or not it had been a noisy entrance Hermione couldn't say.

"He's gorgeous!"

"Every witch needs a cat."

Hermione nuzzled the cat and set him back down on the bed. "Thank you Fred, this is the best birthday gift ever."

Ginny had been on assignment for the _Prophet_ in the ministry on Monday so she stopped by to see Hermione.

"So, what did Jason end up getting you?"

"He got me a cat."

Hermione told Ginny all about how she had been surprised by the flowers and when she saw the cat she fell in love.

"I really think I'm starting to fall for him."

"When do we get to meet him?"

"I'm not sure, I don't want this one to be scared off like all the others."

Krum hadn't exactly been scared off, but Hermione had been scared of dating him because of Ron, Seamus had been threatened by the boys and decided he couldn't handle that, and then there was Richard who was wonderful but travelled too much which caused Ginny to fly off the handle at him for not spending time with Hermione. Of course Ginny would deny it but she was very protective of her friends, and after everything Hermione had been through she was even more protective.

"We just have to make sure he's not after you for the wrong reasons."

"I _know_ that he's not, and you'll meet him in your own time."

"Who are you two talking about?" Arthur had stepped out of his office and when he saw Ginny made his way over and caught the very end of the conversation.

"Hermione's been seeing someone and won't let him meet us."

"Well dear as soon as Molly hears about it she'll want you to invite him to dinner."

"Which won't happen because we're not ready for you lot to meet him," Ginny set her jaw in a way that said she was trying to think of a way to "accidentally" run into them together. "I'm serious Gin, don't even try it."

She left shortly after to go back and write her article, which left Hermione to finish her work in peace. She knew Arthur wouldn't tell his wife outright about what he had heard, but there was always the chance that he could slip up and mention it by accident and then there would be no hiding the fact that she and Fred were together.

"Hey there," The voice startled Hermione, she had been so lost in her work that anyone could have snuck up on her and she wouldn't have noticed. "Fancy getting dinner tonight?"

"Oh Fred you scared me half to death," It seemed as if no one else had noticed he was there either. "Dinner would be great."

"I was thinking I would cook for you tonight at your flat since George is in mine."

They agreed to meet at Hermione's flat around seven which gave them enough time to get off work and when Hermione left the ministry she raced home and cleaned everything she could. She had only lived there for about a week and already all of her belongings were strewn throughout the rooms.

The coffee table was littered with books she had started or finished and hadn't put away yet, clothes and dirty towels were in corridor that needed to be washed, and her bedroom looked like it had been turned upside down.

With a flick of her wand the sitting room was cleaned and the dirty clothes were put into the washer to be cleaned. The hamper was refilled when she started cleaning the bedroom, cleaned clothes made their way back to the closet and drawers where they belonged, the bed made itself, and the selves straightened up.

By the time Fred arrived the flat looked spotless, which was something Hermione was not used to.

"I hope you like lasagna."

"I do, want some wine?" She poured two glasses as Fred started preparing the food. "Ginny is starting to get suspicious. I've made up a fake name but she keeps trying to get me to let her met him, and she's thinking up ways to drop in on us."

"Do you think she would actually track you down just to meet this mystery guy you've made up?"

"Have you ever met your sister? She would floo right into my sitting room if I told her we were having dinner tonight."

Fortunately Ginny did not ruin their dinner and they had a wonderful night together. Their rings were obviously visible to each other and Hermione was glad to see the Fred had kept his on since he had bought them, it looked off seeing Fred Weasley with a wedding ring on but she was happy about it as well.

She was sure that she would get used to the idea of not only being married, but being married to one of the most well-known jokesters in the world.

The weeks went by, Hermione worked at the ministry and at the joke shop on the weekends, the Burrow hosted dinner every Sunday where she and Fred had to pretend they just worked together and nothing more, Ginny continued to pry information out her Hermione to see who this guy was that she was dating, but everyone else went on as if everything was normal.

By Christmas time Hermione was working every single day and seeing Fred a few nights a week for dinner or a fancier date. The cat Hermione had been given her birthday was very snuggly when she was home and loved to sit on her lap while she read, he had been named Apollo after the Greek god.

It had started snowing more and Diagon Alley was like a winter wonderland. The weekend before Christmas Hermione was closing up the joke shop with Fred and suggested that he walk her home so they could enjoy the weather.

"I have to say Hermione, these past few months have been amazing, I am really glad that we're together."

"So am I Fred, thanks for getting me black out drunk and marrying me."

The couple kissed in the falling snow, they didn't seem to care who could see them even though they probably should have as they were broken apart by someone clearing their throat.

**A/N: Uh oh!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So this is Richard."

Harry stood in front of them with a smile running across his face.

"Oh Harry," Hermione moaned leaning her forehead into Fred's chest. "Please don't tell Ginny."

"I won't, but I would be more careful if I were you two. Good night."

"Hermione, maybe we should talk about letting people in on this. I mean this is a big deal and I want to be able to show you how much I care all the time, not just when we're sneaking around."

"Alright, if we both agree to do this let's tell everyone at dinner on Sunday."

Saying good night with a knot in her stomach Hermione ran up to her flat and went to bed. Was she ready to let everyone know about what she and Fred had done?

Sunday finally came, Hermione was working at the shop with the twins.

"Are you ready?" She nodded taking Fred's arm, they apparated to the garden and were soon joined by George who gave them a confident nod.

When they three walked into the kitchen Molly was sobbing at the table with a sad looking Arthur and distraught Bill.

"What's going on?"

"Is everything alright?" Hermione was always the more passionate of the three.

"Fleur and I are getting a divorce."

Molly sobbed harder and Bill rested his head into his hands.

"Bill I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" Hermione elbowed George in the ribs, "I mean we're really sorry Bill."

"Thanks guys,"

"Well I have some good news." This time Fred got the elbow in his ribs. "Or now is not the time."

Hermione grabbed the twins by the jackets and pulled them into the sitting room with Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Mum's inconsolable. Bill told her hours ago and she hasn't stopped crying since."

"What happened?" George really was very nosey.

"She cheated on him when she went to France to visit her family. She at least told him about it but she was also under the impression that he would just forgive her like it was nothing." Ginny always knew what was going on.

"That's terrible!"

An owl tapped on the window and Harry took a letter out of its beak. "It's for you George."

Opening the parchment he furrowed his brow. "Shop business, Fred, Hermione can we have a meeting upstairs?"

The three went into the twins old bedroom and warded the door. "What's up?" Fred asked.

"Nothing, it was a letter from Ang, but you two need to get your story straight. Mum's going to ask what your good news was when we eat and you need to figure out what it is. I'm thinking the fact that you two are married isn't going to go over well with the family right now."

"We could always tell them that we're thinking of expanding into Hogsmeade, it's not a lie but it's not exactly what we were going to tell them."

"Good, I like it. Let's stick with that and then if it doesn't happen we can say that we couldn't find a place to set up there or Zonko's wouldn't allow it."

With their story straight the three went back down to meet the family for dinner. Just like George said they were asked about what the good news was and he was happy that he had thought of it. The twins told everyone about how they were thinking of expanding their business and that they would need another person to help.

"Even if Hermione stays with us she's only with us on weekends and if she works at one of the stores the other is still only worked by one person."

"I could work there full time if you needed." Hermione Granger leaving her ministry job to work at a joke shop seemed to shock everyone including the twins. "I enjoy working at the shop, I have more freedom there and I get paid very well."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron's comment made everyone laugh which helped lighten the mood around the table. After that everyone began to chat more and be happier.

"Were you serious when you said that you would work with us full time?" They were crawling into bed together when Fred asked, it was apparent that he had been thinking about that all night.

"Yes I was, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just that we always thought you would stay with the ministry."

"I'm not looking for a stuffy desk job, even if it is with your dad. He treats me really well in the department but it's just not what I want."

"If you're serious about working with us full time we would love to have you. Also, we weren't lying about trying to expand, we've been looking into buying a spot in Hogsmeade for some time, that way we get the students on the weekend trips."

"What about Zonko's?"

"That's where we're thinking of setting up shop, Zonko was the first person to sell us any type of joke product and we have been in talks with him to give him more than enough money to retire comfortably. He likes the idea and we're trying to figure it all out paperwork wise."

"Wow, that's amazing. So which of you would have to move?"

"We decided that George would stay in Diagon Alley if it ever happened and would hire on a new helper, while I would take over the Hogsmeade shop and take you with me."

The pair fell asleep in each other's arms talking about moving shops and how much work would need to be done. Hermione was also thinking about when she would put in her resignation to the ministry.

"Hermione, could I see you in my office for a moment?" Following Arthur into the office, Hermione wondered if she was in trouble. "Were you serious when you said last night that you would work full time with my sons?"

"I was, it's not that I don't like it here or appreciate everything you've done for me. I just want a job that isn't so serious all the time. I need some fun back in my life."

"I am fine with it; I just wanted to make sure that it was something that you actually wanted instead of something my boys were forcing you into."

"Of course not Arthur, they have been great to work for."

"Good, then I will put in your notice, is two weeks good?"

"That is perfect, thank you Arthur."

The next two weeks went by in a flash, Hermione signed on to work full time at the joke shop which meant that she would be there all the time, in her own clothes instead of the ministry robes and nicer clothes she had to wear. On her last day at the ministry the department threw her a small going away party although no one else seemed to know that she was leaving.

That weekend the boys gave her off so she could have a small break, Hermione decided to spend it with Ginny.

"I just can't believe everything that's happening." They had settled into a pub to drink and catch up. "With Bill and Fleur splitting up, and you quitting your job at the ministry to work at the joke shop it's just all so weird."

"I know, everyone is just so worried about why I did it. But poor Bill, What is he going to do?"

"From what I got out of mum, he's staying in Shell Cottage although he's going to make some serious changes to the inside. Remodeling everything is going to be his therapy I guess, and I know he's not going to stay in the main bedroom but I don't fault him for that." Ginny swirled her drink in its glass. "I just can't understand why she would do something like that. Especially to Bill who did everything he could for her, I mean he defended her when his own family didn't even like her."

"Maybe marriage isn't as easy as we all thought."

"Speaking of which, Harry and I have been talking about possibly becoming engaged soon."

"Well maybe now isn't the best time to tell your family." Hermione laughed.

"It's not settled yet, we're just talking about it."

"About time though."

"True, now what is new with Jason?"

Hermione wanted to change the subject, instead she shrugged and finished off her drink. "Things are going well, nothing new to really say."

"He's still treating you well though? I mean I swear Hermione if I ever hear that he's laid a hand on you-"

"Who's hurt Hermione?"

The girls looked up and met eyes with the twins themselves along with Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood.

"No one apparently, just letting her know that if her new boyfriend ever hurts her that he will be a pile of dust before he can even tell me why."

"Tha's a good thing." The boys went to sit at the big corner table and told the girls to join them. "How are you both?"

Oliver had been playing for Puddlemere United as their keeper since he left Hogwarts, Ginny had been to a couple of games but hadn't been able to meet up with him for an interview. Finally, she got him to agree on a day she could watch practice and ask him a few questions for the _Prophet._

Lee had gotten a job in the department of magical games at the ministry, he had never been athletic enough to play quidditch but he loved the game and wanted to find a job in it somehow.

The six of them drank and laughed with each other. Fred and George bought a round to celebrate brining Hermione on fulltime and everyone enjoyed themselves. They all stayed out until the pub closed, then Fred and George let everyone use their floo to get home, Fred walked Hermione back to her flat.

The paid said their good nights and Fred left to go back to his flat.

The next day everyone came to the Burrow for dinner like they did every week, but Hermione and Fred stuck out in the garden for a bit to talk before walking inside.

"We have to tell them some time."

Fred agreed. "This problem isn't simple I know that," It wasn't a small lie, they were married. "I think we need to tell them but let's wait until Bill's divorce is finalized. That isn't exactly helping mum's view on love right now."

Hermione nodded and squeezed her husband's hand before walking into the kitchen.

"There you two are, what were you doing out in the cold?"

"Just finalizing some stuff for Hermione to be a fulltime member of our staff."

Dinner was uneventful; Bill was there but looked like he hadn't slept all week so everyone made sure to stay away from the subject of marriage and Ginny talked about her upcoming interview with Oliver.

"You boys should invite him to dinner next week, it would be good to see Oliver again." Molly look happy with herself. "Oh Hermione dear you should find out if he's seeing anyone, it would be nice to see you happy with someone."

Most of the kids got tense, Harry shot a knowing look at Hermione and Fred who tried their hardest not to look at each other. "Actually," Ginny quipped between mouthfuls of food. "Hermione is seeing someone already mum. She had been for a few months."

"And you didn't tell us!"

"I wasn't ready to introduce us to you yet." Everyone who didn't already know asked why and kept adding how amazing they all were with meeting significant others. "We're too new and the lot of you don't have the greatest track record with meeting my boyfriends." Hermione stared at Ginny and speared a potato with her fork pointedly.

"Well you should invite him over to dinner some time too. I think we would all like to meet him."

"Ah he's not much to look at," George called out. "Kind of boring looking really."

"You've met him?!" Harry snickered as his girlfriend stood with anger. "How is it that they have met this guy but I haven't?"

"He came into the shop one weekend to say hello, we saw him kissing her good bye."

Ginny seethed in her seat. The look she gave Hermione meant that she would be trying to pop in on them trying to catch them as an excuse to meet.

When dinner was over, Fred and Hermione apparated back to her flat. "We have to tell them soon, Ginny is going to hex me if we don't."

"But what about Bill?"

"How long do wizard divorces usually take?"

"Six months at least."

Hermione groaned, six months would be too long, but they had been sneaking around for a few months as it was so maybe they could make it work.

"Ok, we tell everyone after that. It won't be a big deal for everyone by then, except of course your mother."

"Alright, that's what we can do. But we have to keep this up until then, and what do we do if something happens?"

"Like what?"

"Like what if we get pregnant, what if someone finds out about us, or what if we slip up and do something to make everyone see."

"We will just have to be as affectionate as we can behind closed doors and be careful when we're at the Burrow." Hermione always made sense, she was the most logical person Fred knew which was why it baffled him that Fred was able to marry her without her fighting it off.

He was really falling for this woman.

**A/N: Hmm, getting closer to the big reveal.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The months went on with Hermione working at the joke shop every day, every Sunday she went to dinner at the Burrow, and every week Ginny and Molly kept asking when she was going to bring Jason over to meet everyone.

There had been times when Hermione thought Ginny would catch she and Fred while they were snogging and in various states of undress on the couch. Fred would jump up and apparated to the bedroom as soon as the fire roared green leaving Hermione on the couch to cover herself up and look guilty.

It only took Hermione three times to yell at Ginny to never do that again because she knew she was doing it on purpose. Eventually she did stop and instead would apparated to the hallway and knock on the front door.

Hermione looked around her flat the first time Ginny had made a surprise visit, it was right after Christmas and her gifts were still on the table. Luckily, Fred hadn't put his name on them so when Ginny ran over to the wrappings she was disappointed.

When Valentine's Day arrived Ginny tried the same thing, the flowers Fred had delivered to her flat sat on the table but the card had been tucked away in a box Hermione hid under her bed of the notes Fred wrote to her.

Fred had given her a lovely bracelet to match the necklace Ginny had gotten her for her birthday and made her a delicious dinner to celebrate. Hermione had picked up chocolate covered strawberries for desert to share and the couple spent their first Valentine's Day completely uninterrupted.

When April first came around Hermione made sure Fred's birthday was special. She had arrived at work with breakfast and gifts for both of the boys, but had given Fred a more intimate gift that night.

By June, Bill was finalizing his divorce with Fleur and was starting to be much happier. She had moved out of Shell Cottage and was using a portkey to come back from France for the hearings but her coming back and seeing Bill wasn't making him less happy. He was in a good place which meant that everyone else was happy for him.

"You know, our anniversary is coming up soon." Fred announced as they closed the shop one night. "June seventeenth."

"How do you remember that?"

"Well it's on our wedding certificate which is next to my bed." Fred smiled and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "We'll have to do something special."

"Do you have anything planned?"

"I'm working on it."

The following Sunday, everyone met at the Burrow like they usually did. Bill arrived particularly chipper. "The divorce is finalized, I am a bachelor once more!"

Everyone cheered for Bill and his happiness until Fred stood up.

"Not to intrude on the exciting moment Bill, but I have an announcement to make." Everyone looked at Fred which meant no one saw Hermione's jaw drop and hands start to tremble. "We wanted to wait until everything was settled with you Bill, but I just can't wait any longer. I have been in a relationship for the past year, in fact we did something a bit crazy." The table was silent as Fred looked around at the faces. "I'm married."

Molly shrieked while everyone else remained silent. "What do you mean you're _married?_ To who?!"

"To me." Hermione stood earning glares from everyone. Suddenly their rings appeared on both left hands, "Jason was just a fake name I made up, I've been with Fred this whole time."

"Why would you lie to us like this?"

"We understand that this was wrong and we talked about telling you many times, and the first time we tried was the day that Bill announced his divorce. We didn't want to tell anyone until that was over, one problem at a time you see." Fred was trying to talk his way out of the menacing glare his mother aimed at him.

"It didn't happen like most marriages do, we went out drinking one night after closing up the shop and Fred was telling me about how upset he was that his life was meaningless because he wasn't doing anything with it and Percy had given his life for nothing. I talked to him, we got drunk, and the next morning we woke up married." Molly started crying, at what no one could be sure. "We didn't want to tell anyone because it was rather embarrassing for both of us, but we decided to give it a try and see if we could make it work. So for the past year we've been secretly going on dates, and having dinners, and celebrating important events with each other. And I have never been happier."

Harry and Ron smiled at Hermione, Harry even took her hand for support. Ginny wiped tears from her eyes, Molly was still sobbing, and Arthur was trying to console her.

"I know that since we eloped there wasn't a wedding to attend, but our anniversary is coming up in two weeks, and we would love to celebrate it with all of you."

The table remained quiet until Bill stood and hugged his brother and then walked over to Hermione and hugged her as well. "Welcome to the family."

The others followed suit, Ginny whispered that Hermione owed her a story before moving on. Arthur hugged the both of them as well a smile on his face the entire time.

"I knew there was something when you left the ministry." He muttered.

Molly was the last at the table wiping her face dry. "I am very disappointed in the two of you, for doing something so careless and reckless. But I am more disappointed Fred, that you thought I valued Percy's life over your own. I love my children all the same and I would have welcomed you with open arms no matter what. Yes, you were a reminder that Percy died, but it was a reminder that my sons are brave and fight for what is right and that he gave his life selflessly for his family." She stood and walked over to Fred taking his hands in hers. "I am happy that you are alive and I love you no matter what. And now I am happy that Hermione is officially part of our family."

Everyone cheered and smiled at each other, Hermione had started crying and when Molly walked over to her and grabbed her in the biggest hug she had ever received it only made the sobs come harder.

"Let's celebrate!" George and Bill had gotten a bottle of Firewhiskey and levitated the glasses they would need to the table.

"First, there is something I need to ask." Fred set his glass back on the table as everyone watched him again. "Hermione Jean Granger, we have been married for almost one year and I have never been happier. We have been through a lot but we have always been true and never fought, I hope that I make you as happy as you make me. I love you Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped as Fred dropped down to one knee and produced an engagement ring. "Yes Fred, I will." When he stood to kiss her Hermione smiled. "I love you too."

"Cheers!"

The morning of June seventeenth arrived, it happened to be a Saturday which made Fred's plan all that more wonderful. When Hermione woke up there was a large bouquet of flowers on her table with a card.

_Happy Anniversary to the best wife a man could ask for. Meet me at the Burrow at five tonight.  
>-Love, Fred<em>

Hermione smiled to herself and jumped in the shower to start her day. Just as she got out of the bathroom Ginny popped in.

"Good morning." The red head flopped onto the couch. "You should get dressed I am under orders this morning, and you still owe me a story."

Hermione changed and pulled her hair up into a loose bun. Ginny dragged her out to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast.

"Story. Now."

Rolling her eyes Hermione retold the story of the night she and Fred had married. "Honestly, when I told you that I wasn't taken advantage of I wasn't lying, you know I've always thought Fred was attractive and when he suggested making it work I was okay with it."

"So all those dates and gifts you told me Jason was involved with…"

"Were Fred yeah, Apollo was my birthday gift from Fred, the bracelet, the flowers, the wonderful dates that I told you about were all him. I did however, and for your own protection, leave out the parts about us shagging."

"So that's why you didn't get a divorce when you found out, you had sex that night?" Hermione nodded. "And that's why you asked me to check if you were pregnant."

"I really am happy with him Ginny, and I wish things had gone differently but I've enjoyed how it did happen and I think Fred and I are stronger because of that."

"Is it true what he said, that you two haven't fought?"

"Well, we've bickered, the biggest fight we had was about telling everyone that we were married."

Ginny smiled over their plates. "We all know now and that's all that matters. We are all happy for you too."

When the meal was over, Ginny took Hermione back to the Burrow and straight up to her room. "Here, Fred wanted you to wear this." It was a simple white sundress, but Hermione knew it was to symbolize their anniversary. "Now sit here and I'm going to do your hair."

There were shouts and something thumping out in the garden, but when Hermione asked Ginny just said that everyone was degnoming the garden. When Ginny was done she did their make-up as well and slipped into her own red sundress.

After a few hours of getting ready and talking, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry stuck his head into the room. "Ginny, your mum wants you downstairs." Harry was dressed in khaki pants and a red button down shirt, when Ginny left he was standing there with Hermione. "I can't believe you got married. And no one else knew."

"Crazy isn't it?"

Harry nodded but red sparks outside caught his eye. "Let's go."

In the kitchen there was a small bouquet of flowers on the table. Harry handed them to Hermione and linked her arm with his. When they opened the door to the garden Hermione gasped.

The garden had been transformed, there were only a few chairs set up, but everyone who needed to be there was, the Weasley's, Oliver, Lee, Luna, and Neville all stood. Ginny was standing up at the front with a warm smile. Across from her was Fred and George, the boys all wore red shirts like Harry's but Fred had a white flower in his buttonhole.

It was beautiful. Harry led her down the aisle to the front where the judge was standing.

"We are here today to celebrate the union of these two people. As I believe, these two wed in a different manner but would like to include their friends and family one the anniversary of their wedding." Molly was already beginning to dot her eyes with a handkerchief. "Fred, do you take Hermione as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may place the ring on her fourth finger." Without noticing, Fred had taken her wedding band while she slept and slip it back onto her hand. "Do you Hermione, take Fred as you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may place the ring on his fourth finger." Fred handed her his ring and she slid it back onto his finger.

"I hearby pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The small group erupted as Fred bent down to kiss Hermione in front of them for the first time ever. Ginny and George threw white rose petals as they turned and smiled at everyone.

With a wave of his wand the judge cleared the chairs and music started playing. "And now, for their first dance as husband and wife: Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Weasley."

Hermione handed Ginny her bouquet and followed Fred to the middle of the garden where they danced together in front of their family and friends.

"I love you so much Hermione, I can't even begin to explain how happy I am that you decided to work on this marriage with me."

"I love you too Fred."

**A/N: An actual wedding!**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

June seventeenth was a very important day for Hermione Granger-Weasley. Unfortunately, it wasn't important enough for her to have a day off from work.

"I brought you lunch," George appeared from the back room. "Figured you might be hungry and that lazy no good husband of yours is slacking."

"Thank you George, I don't think I'm the one who's actually hungry."

Hermione tried to scoot the stool as close to the counter as she could but the growing midsection of hers prevented it, and like most of her meals she was forced to hold the plate so she didn't drop anything off it onto her.

"Well, little George junior is growing very quickly."

"Don't be ridiculous, you know we're naming him Merlin."

The pair laughed as Hermione munched on the sandwich her brother in law had brought her. After she was finished Fred walked back into the shop.

"There's my beautiful wife! I have a gift for you."

"Is it food?" Fred shook his head no. "Then George is the better husband today, sorry."

"I brought you something much better." Out of the bag Fred pulled a lovely oak jewelry box. "I thought with all the jewelry you've been collecting it would be good to have a place to put it all." He also pulled out an envelope. "And this."

When Hermione opened it there were two pieces of paper inside. "Deeds?"

"Remember that house we were looking at in Hogsmeade when we found out you were pregnant?" Hermione nodded. "Well the price dropped and I bought it,"

"What's the second deed for?"

"The site in Hogsmeade that we are opening our new Weasley Wizard Wheeze's shop, and since you are now a Weasley and married to one of the founders of the lovely aforementioned shop, you get to co-own this particular store with me."

"This is a lovely surprise, thank you."

"We can start moving our things in as soon as possible, but you're not going to be touching anything so actually it's me and my brothers that will be doing the meaning."

Hermione smiled. "Can I at least see the place? I'd love to start changing the wall colors to the nursery."

When Hermione got to the house she instantly felt at home. Past the mud room the house opened up into a larger sitting room with a large fireplace, farther into the house was a large kitchen with a marble island piece and a connected dining room, there was a door in the sitting room that led to an office space that Fred would use for work. Upstairs there were three bedrooms: the master room where they would sleep which made a walk in closet and its own loo, a second bedroom which they would use for a nursery, and a third room which Fred had promised would be Hermione's own library.

They had agreed to bring most of Hermione's furniture since Fred didn't want to strand George without anything in the flat, but everything for the baby would be brand new. When Hermione walked into the empty room the white walls held promise. They didn't know whether they were having a boy or a girl so they pick an ambiguous color, the obvious choice was to go with red for Gryffindor but it seemed a bit too bold for a new baby so instead they chose a light green, seafoam it was called. The color looked great and they both liked it, so Hermione pointed her wand at each wall and muttered an incantation splashing the walls with color. The ceiling she made look like a calm night sky, the stars would always be out and the constellations would change according to the time of year, and every once in a while there would be a shooting star for the baby to watch zoom through the room.

It was perfect. At least up until the part where Hermione's water broke.

"Fred, I need to get the St. Mungos NOW!"

Within a few short minutes the pair was in the hospital and being taken up to the delivery ward. Fred shot a patronus to George who would tell the rest of the family, who would then make their way to the hospital and hover in the corridor.

Hermione was screaming in pain, the mediwitches were trying their best to ease it, but for some reason her labor was accelerated and there was no time for potions to dull it. She could hear Molly outside the door, frantic about her first grandchild and from what she would hear even Charlie made the trip out to see them.

Hours later Hermione finally was able to rest, the labor was over and she was a mum.

"Dad, do you want to cut the cord?" Fred raised his wand and gently sliced through the umbilical cord. "Congratulations you two, it's a girl."

After a few quiet moments together as a family, the rest of the Weasley's were allowed into the room. Racing over to the bed everyone congratulated Fred with a hug, Hermione with a kiss on the forehead, and the baby with a smile and soft touch on the cheek.

"She's beautiful," George was wiping tears out of his eyes. "What did you decide to name her?"

"Everyone, may I introduce our daughter: Persephone Grace Weasley."

"She's cooing so much Mione, do you think she's getting ready to start talking?"

"Merlin Gin, she's only six months old give it six more and then maybe she'll start saying her first words."

Persephone was bouncing on her mum's knee smiling out at Ginny who was making faces and tickling her tummy but it was the shine coming off of Aunt Ginny's brand new engagement ring that really got Persephone's attention.

A few months after the baby was born Harry finally proposed to Ginny and they planned a proper wedding with everyone in attendance the first time.

"I still can't believe Fred wanted to name your child after Percy, after all the times he made fun of him for being a prat."

"He did save Fred's life Gin." The clock chimed making Persephone giggle. Her spoon glinted as she watched daddy's spoon move from work, to travelling, and finally to home.

"Hello to my two favorite ladies, and Gin." Kissing his wife and daughter Fred made his way upstairs. "Mum's expecting us for dinner, it's Sunday and she's making toad in the hole!"

The little group made their way to the fireplace and flooed over to the Burrow where everyone was excited to play with the baby and help give Hermione a rest.

Weekly dinners were becoming more crowded as time went on, first the baby, then Charlie moved home permanently, then Angelina started joining, followed by Luna, and Charlie's new girlfriend Marisa after a few months. In the nicer weather the tables were just moved outside into the fresh air where there was enough room to move, but in the winter months and when it rained there wasn't much they could do.

"Why don't we just make an addition to the house for a bigger eating area? It gets us all out of mum's kitchen and enough room to eat together."

It took a few months, but Arthur, Bill, and Charlie all managed to build an add on. They kept the original dining room for smaller meals, but the room where the weekly dinner would be was just through a door and almost as large as the Great Hall. Dinners were less cramped after that.

One night, after putting Persephone to bed, Hermione and Fred laid wrapped in each other's arms happy for the peace and quiet.

"I can't believe we have a baby." Fred whispered into his wife's hair.

"I still can't believe we're actually married. I still think you tricked me."

"You didn't argue though, so you didn't mind too terribly."

"That you know of."

The banter was lovely, it wasn't something they got to do often anymore and with their wit they could have gone on all night.

"I love you so much Fred, I don't know what I would do without the two of you."

Her breathing evened out and she began mumbling incoherently, so Fred knew she was asleep. "I love you more each day, love."

After a few moments he followed her and slept soundly together, happier than they had ever been.

**A/N: I have to say, I really like how this story turned out. And I couldn't really think of the female version of Percy so I just took the first feminine sounding name I could think of that even remotely resembled it. Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
